complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Evolutions
Evolution is the process of Compliens becoming a stronger form of their past self. Although basic evolution is the most common form of evolution, many forms of evolution exist, including Misvolution, Powerution, Corruption, ]]Legendution, Fusion, and Comversion. Evolution Evolution is the most basic form of evolution. A Complien going through evolution mainly just means it's going from one weaker form, to a stronger, more powerful form. Typically, evolved Compliens have the ability to control their smaller forms. Evolution is actually hardly like actual evolution at all, and resembles metamorphosis much more. An example of a basic evolution would be a Dimilevis becoming a Licenoctis, or a Wog becoming a Tubor. Some Compliens, have several evolutions, such as Plani, which happen depending on certain circumstances. Misvolution Misvolution is the result of an evolution gone wrong. In the case of a misvolution, Compliens actually become weaker, and more frail. Misvolutions often can in fact, go so wrong, it leads to the Complien's death. Currently, there is no known treatment for Misvolution. Although fairly rare, it has been witnessed, with an example being Metla becoming Rusyt. Powerution Powerution is when a Complien becomes a more powerful version than itself, which could not happen through regular evolution. Most of the time, Powerution is the result of a basic Complien drinking a Powerution potion. Through Powerution, the power of a Complien's complixonox is greatly amplified, allowing them to take on much more powerful new forms. While Powerutions are usually beneficial to the Complien, they can also be harmful to others, as seen in the case of the Worldslurper. Examples of Powerutions would be Zhapezhiftr becoming Zhapelifter, or B-rism becoming Dodecabeedron. Fusion Main article: Fusion Fusion is the name given by Mogurians to the process of (usually) two or more compliens' minds, spirits, and bodies combining into one. Fusion is a very loose term, and the results can vary greatly in nature. Corruption Corruption is the result of "Evil" taking hold of a Complien, turning it from its usual, basic form, into a corrupted version. Corrupted Compliens often end up turning against other Compliens, making them fairly threatening. Corrupted Compliens often have the purity from before removed, and have no good left in their hearts, though it is rumored by many that Corruptions can be healed, sending the Complien back to its original form. Although detrimental to most, Corruption typically makes Compliens more powerful, and trying to cure one will remove the power the Corruption once gave them. Examples of Corruptions would be Hoodream becoming Nightscare, or Jo-Jo-Joker becoming Ju-Ju-Juggernaut. Legendution Legendution is an extremely rare form of evolution only witnessed in a few powerful Compliens. A Complien that undergoes Legendution has the same power and complixonox levels of a demigod. While under the influence of Legendution, Compliens become Personoid and gain powerful elemental armor and weapons. However, Legendution is very stressful on the Complien, and once they run out of energy for sustaining the transformation, the Complien will completely revert to its pre-powerution form. Comversion Comversion is another rare type of evolution, witnessed when a Humanoid or Mogurian becomes a Compelion through the replacement of natural humanoxonox or mogurixonox with complixonox. The process of comversion is often very painful and unpleasant, and comverted creatures often wind up with forgotten memories, unpleasant appearances, and various other side-effects. Category:Other Category:Created in 2011 or Earlier